The present invention relates to an illumination-type push button device attached to a game machine such as a pachinko machine, a pachinko slot machine and the like.
Conventionally, there has been known a game machine with an illumination-type push button device attached thereto capable of irradiating light. Rendering of light emission by causing the illumination-type push button device to emit light enhances a degree of expectancy given to a player.
In order to bring a sense of high expectancy to the player by the rendering of light emission of the illumination-type push button device, the light irradiated from the illumination-type push button device is preferably made visually appealing. Accordingly, conventionally, LEDs (light emitting diodes) of high luminance have been used as light sources included in an illumination-type push button switch. However, the illumination-type push button device using the LEDs of high luminance has a problem that power consumption becomes large.